It has been common practice to provide various types of cutting tools in a tool block which are retained by means of clamping screws in the block. Such blocks are commonly formed with a dovetail slot or other suitable means for mounting the block on a machine tool. Normally, machine tools utilizing these tool blocks are set up for a new job without removing the block from the machine. Thus, the cutting tools previously used are removed from the block and a new tool or tools are inserted, calibrated and secured in place. It is well known that the procedure for setting up a machine tool for a new job may take many hours. Also, if a tool becomes dull or broken, the machine is down while the tool is sharpened or replaced.
It is possible to reduce the several hours of downtime where the machine must remain inoperative while setting up for a new job, by calibrating tools in their respective tool blocks to be employed in the next job while the machine to receive such tool block is engaged in carrying out a previous job. Also, various types of tool holders have been tried to quickly mount the tool block in the machine, such as by spring-loaded clamping means which may be manually or hydraulically retracted to release the tool block and replace it with an alternate block.
With the advent of robots used for assembly and other operations, it would appear that tool blocks could be quickly and easily replaced or changed, and the present invention relates to a tool holder system which lends itself to the use of a robot arm under manual or remote control for the quick change of tool holders.